


Something Special

by murmeltearding



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Play, Best Friends, Bodily Fluids, Confrontations, Crack, Drinking, F/M, First Dates, Jealousy, Kinky, Language, Meet-Cute, Motorbike, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Roommates, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sunsets, Underwear, Underwear Kink, burgers and beer, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: !!AU!!Phil sees a hot ass Negan while shopping and makes his roommate Alex ask him to a date.Negan refuses Phil but accepts Alex's invitation.They hit it off.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I keep coming back to write about Negan when I have perfectly fine OCs that wait for their adventure. I'm not even watching the Walking Dead these days, but here it is, another installment of Negan smut.  
> This is an AU. I'm not entirely sure where to put this, so I'll just put it everywhere

“Hey, check out that guy over there… you think he’s gay?”

Alex looked up from where she’d been looking through a shelf with pants, searching for her size. Phil had found what he’d been looking for a couple of minutes ago and had been bothering her ever since.

If anyone ever wanted to find out what it was like to go shopping with a toddler, Alex would gladly lend them Phil.

The guy Phil was pointing at was hot though. “With the amount of leather he’s wearing, you might have a chance,” she muttered, hoping against hope she was wrong. Recently, she felt as if all the hot guys were gay.

The duo inconspicuously moved towards the hottie. He was tall. Taller even than Phil, which said something, considering Phil could easily reach all the top shelves wherever they went. Broad through the shoulders, salt and pepper hair and a nice, scratchy looking 5 o’clock shadow, even though it was only 4.

He was looking through a rack of leather jackets, even though he was already wearing one.

“Go ask him if he wants to go for a drink with me,” Phil shoved Alex in the guy’s direction. “And if he doesn’t want to, ask him if he wants to have one with you! My treat, come on!”

Alex laughed. Phil was nothing if not resourceful.

Good thing neither of them had any common sense or they wouldn’t even consider talking to a guy like that one. He had something… animalistic about him, as if he would shoot first and ask questions later, but then, that only added to his appeal where Alex and Phil were concerned.

Alex put down the pants she’d been holding and slowly nodded to herself. He wouldn’t shoot her for asking him out… probably…

Confidently moving through the racks of clothes, Alex stopped next to the handsome stranger, pretending to look at the leather jackets too, for a moment.

“Hey, umm… this is probably weird,” she said, letting her hand rest on the sea of jackets before her, “but… my friend over there asked me to ask you if you’d go for a drink with him. His treat!”

The stranger looked up, looked at Alex and then at Phil, where she pointed at him.

He didn’t look too happy about her coming up to him like that at first and Alex worried for a second, she’d be told to fuck off. Then his gaze fell back on her and his face softened.

A chuckle started shaking his chest, slowly, as if he hadn’t had anything to chuckle about in a while and had to remember how it worked before he could let any sound out. “I’m flattered,” he said. “Your friend is a handsome guy, but… not into guys, I’m sorry.” He shrugged and shot Phil an apologetic smile.

Phil shrugged back and then pointed at Alex excitedly.

Now it was Alex who laughed. “He wants me to ask you if you’ll go for that drink with me then. Still his treat!”

The guy looked Alex over once more and nodded appreciatively. “Sure, why the hell not! I’m Negan.”

“I’m Alex.”

They shook hands and Alex started at the whoop of joy from Phil’s direction. No one could say he wasn’t supportive.

“Where and when?” Alex asked.

Negan checked his expensive looking watch and glanced at the shop front window.

“How about we make it dinner and drinks after that? At 7:00, in _The Blue Plate_. You ever been there? It’s just around the corner from here.”

Alex snorted. “I wish! That place is expensive as hell!”

“My treat, of course!” Negan said.

“You sure? I mean… I’d be just fine just going to Mc Donald’s and grabbing a sixpack from the drugstore after,” Alex muttered. And a quickie in your car afterwards, she added inside her head.

Negan smirked. “Good to know, but you seem like a woman who deserves to be treated to a nice dinner.”

Alex looked back down at the jackets to hide her blush. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her.

“Well, much as it pains me, but I gotta go. I’m looking forward to our dinner, Alex.” Negan said, taking one of the jackets seemingly at random and moving towards the cash register with it.

“See you then,” Alex brought out just so. It took everything out of her not to giggle like a schoolgirl, as she looked after him.

“Soooooo?” Phil appeared next to her, grinning broadly.

“He invited me for dinner to _The Blue Plate_ ,” Alex allowed herself a giggle now that Negan was out of earshot.

“ _The Blue Plate_?” Phil exclaimed. “FANCY!”

“He said I look like a woman who deserves to be treated to a nice dinner…” Alex grabbed both Phil’s hands and jumped up and down a couple of times.

“Is he short sighted or something?” Phil snorted.

“Shut up you ass!” Alex punched him in the arm. “I’m fancy now!”

“Oww!” Phil took a step back and rubbed his arm but quickly recovered. “So… when are you going to meet him? What’s his name? Does he smell good? He looks like he smells good.” He looked towards the door as if he could still see Negan if he concentrated real hard.

“At 7:00, Negan, and I forgot to sniff him…” Alex muttered. “Shit, I don’t have anything to wear and I need to shave… everything!”

“Yea, you really should… you’re sporting quite a jungle down there.”

“And how would you know that, Mr. Oh So Smart?” The duo made their way towards the exit hurriedly.

“I know more than you might think,” Phil mysteriously said.

Alex rolled her eyes at him but forgot all about being annoyed the next minute. “What should I wear?”

Phil looked her up and down expertly. “What day of your cycle are you on? We need to know whether we need to push your boobs or your ass… And please don’t say you don’t know!”


	2. Date Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Alex meet at the restaurant.   
> The date goes as well as any date might go. Things heat up!

At 7:05, Alex got out of Phil’s car, in front of _The Blue Plate_.

He had insisted Alex bought new high heels and she had only agreed under the condition he’d drive her, since she hated high heels, even though she had to admit they made her legs look incredible.

Alex wore a short, black dress that hugged her ample curves in just the right places with a cowl-neck that showed off just a little hint of cleavage. She had painted her eyes with a lot of black and brushed her long, brown hair to shiny perfection.

Phil had put her hair in a loose up-do that would come apart with the pull of one hairclip. “I’d love having a guy pull out his hair and make it cascade down over his manly chest. I guess hetero guys feel the same about women, huh?” he had shrugged.

“I’m not sure if that was a compliment or if I should hit you…” Alex frowned at him, unsure.

“Yea, me neither.” He rubbed his chin with thumb and index finger. “Aaaaanyways, I think you’re done! You look as good as possible, considering what we had to work with…”

That earned him a kick in the shin.

“I meant having about 30 minutes to make the best of you, after you took hours to choose that dress, but sure, kick the guy that made you pretty! Go ahead!” He waved her off.

“I really am pretty, aren’t I?” Alex slowly turned towards the mirror next to the door and inspected herself.

“Very much so!”

Negan seemed to think so too. He was already waiting for her at the bar and got to his feet when he saw her come inside, giving her an appreciative once over.

“Boy do you clean up nicely,” he muttered, grinning at her broadly.

“Yea? I wonder if you do too,” Alex teased. He still wore the same outfit he had at the store: well fitting, grey pants, black leather jacket and a white V-neck t-shirt underneath.

He chuckled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t have the time to change. You needn’t have either, just saying.”

“Yea, but I wanted to. And I mean… your look just now made it worth my while.” Alex grinned almost as broadly as he did.

A pretty hostess in a black pantsuit approached them. “May I show you to your table?”

Alex expected Negan to give the hostess a once over as well, but his eyes remained firmly on her face as he gave her a friendly smile. “You may.”

Walking through the restaurant, Alex felt as if all female gazes and quite a few male ones too, were poised on Negan. She was incredibly proud of herself for having scored a date with the best looking guy in the room and she pulled her back up a little straighter.

Negan kept his left hand on the small of her back as they followed the hostess to their table, all perfect gentleman.

Alex couldn’t remember ever having been treated like that by any of her dates. Leave it to Phil to sniff out the good guys!

The restaurant was bigger than she had expected, knowing the building from the outside only. The smell of good food and wine hung in the air. Soft ambiance music gave a background to the people chatting. There were mostly couples sitting at the tables, a couple businessmen at the bar and not a single child in sight.

Negan pulled out Alex’s chair for her and tried pushing it in as she sat down, which was made a little awkward by the fact Alex wasn’t used to anyone helping her sit and didn’t know how to act. Good thing she wasn’t above laughing about herself. It loosened the mood and both were smiling at each other when Negan finally sat down as well after having hung his jacket over the back of his chair.

Alex glimpsed part of an old tattoo on his upper arm and wondered what the rest of it would look like.

“So, do you often play the wingman for your friend?” Negan asked her over the menu, gallantly ignoring her blatant staring.

“No, but depending on how the rest of tonight goes, I might consider doing it a lot more,” Alex laughed.

Negan snorted. “Not afraid to speak your mind. I like that in a woman.”

Having his undivided attention, those dark brown eyes all focused on her, made Alex look down into her menu to hide her blush. She felt like this was the first time ever she was on a date. And it was, in a way. She had gone to the movies or for drinks, she had hooked up with people, but she had never been invited to such a fancy restaurant before. “Good, because once I’ve had a glass or two of whatever they serve here, you’ll wish you’ll find my off-button,” she muttered.

His laughter was rich and dark and felt like velvet on Alex’s skin. She vowed to herself to make him laugh a lot more tonight… and maybe to find out what other pleasant sounds he could make for her.

“What do you do for a living that makes you able to invite literal strangers to a fancy place as this?” she asked.

“I’m a private investigator.”

“Really?”

He nodded, smiling softly as if he was used to that kind of reaction.

“Were you… on a mission this afternoon? Did I interrupt you observing someone? Shit, did I fuck up your work?”

“Truth is: you did. But seeing you like this was definitely worth losing the guy,” he said and brushed his fingers over hers.

Alex grinned at him shyly.

“And… my rates are per hour, so I can just go and find him again tomorrow,” Negan said, giving her hand a squeeze before pulling back, smiling.

Alex wanted to reach after him, to hold him some more. He felt nice. Warm. Strong.

“Are you ready to order?” a young waiter suddenly said. Alex hadn’t even noticed him approach.

“Umm…” she muttered, looking at Negan helplessly.

“We’ll have two porterhouse steaks, medium rare with a side of potatoes and a bottle of your 2014 Chianti,” Negan confidently ordered.

“Good choice, as usual, Mr. Smith,” the waiter said and left.

“I was about to ask if you came here a lot, but… seems like you do, Mr. Smith.” Alex teased. “Is that your real name or do Private Investigators use fake handles?”

Negan laughed. “You seem to confuse Private Investigators with Secret Agents.”

“It’s kinda more fun like that, no?” Alex grinned. “I mean… I can make up all kinds of scenarios in my head about you fighting the Russian Mob or something.”

Negan’s rich laughter brushed over her skin again. “Tell me more about what you think it is I do.”

They spent the bigger part of their date laughing over Alex’s made up stories and by the end, Negan even contributed some ideas of his own.

The Chianti nicely greased their conversation and Alex was almost surprised when she tried refilling Negan’s glass but found the bottle empty.

“When did that happen?”

“I think sometime between me saving the helpless maiden and killing the genetically modified horsebearzombie,” Negan said.

“What… I didn’t even say any of that! Were you not listening to me at all?” Alex grinned.

“I’m sorry, I was mesmerized by your beauty. Makes it hard to focus,” Negan said and took Alex’s hand to his lips, pressing the softest of kisses to her knuckles.

“I… I guess I’ll have to forgive you under those circumstances,” Alex muttered.

Negan still kept hold of her hand and looked at her over it, his eyes filled with… something that made Alex squeeze her thighs together. Fuck, she wanted more of this guy.

“So, what now?” Alex asked. They had shared an incredible piece of Tiramisu and some dessert wine to go with it. There was nothing left to do for them in the restaurant.

“Well, we agreed to dinner and drinks. So with dinner finished,...”

“Drinks! Right! You’re right!” Alex exclaimed, slowly pulling her hand out of his but never losing eye contact. She was mesmerized by his dark, smiling eyes and he seemed to feel much of the same if his gaze was any indication.

Even when he paid for their meal, using a black master card and leaving a generous tip, he just looked away from her long enough to wish the waiter a nice evening and to promise he’d be back in a couple of days.

They got up and Negan walked Alex out of the restaurant, again, putting his hand at the small of her back.

As soon as they were outside, Alex moved closer to him. She hadn’t brought a jacket and it had gotten quite cool and she really really wanted to move closer to him.

“Are you cold?” Negan said, stopping.

“Nah, I’m good,” she muttered, hugging herself.

“You sure about that? You have gooseflesh up your arms.” He rubbed her arms left and right before pulling off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders. “Better?”

“Well, I mean… I’d much rather have you warming me, but…” Alex broke off as Negan put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Better?” he repeated.

“Much,” Alex grinned, rubbing up against him. “So where are we going?”

“I chose the restaurant, you choose the bar!” Negan said, slowly starting to walk in a random direction.

“Well… hm…” Alex made and started as her phone started ringing. Phil. “Sorry,” Alex said to Negan before she picked up. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Did I or did I not just slip in the bathtub and need your help to get to the hospital?” Phil said.

Alex grinned. “You didn’t,” she said. “And… you might want to go to bed early,” she added, lowering her voice and turning away from Negan.

“Sweet! Give him a kiss from me… or like… a blowjob, you know,” Phil said and hung up.

“Emergency?” Negan smirked.

“Just my roommate making sure I’m okay. You never know with dates in this city… you might be a creep who wants to steal my kidney or something.”

“Who’s telling you I might not try yet?”

“Well… if you wanted to do anything that involved you undressing me… I think I would be fine with that,” Alex grinned and delightedly noted how he was blushing for once. She hadn’t thought that was a possibility.

He cleared his throat before he spoke next. “Good to know.” He let his hand on her waist slide downwards slowly and stopped at her hip.

His movement emboldened Alex. “How about we have those drinks at my place? I have some bourbon that tastes better the more you drink of it and I live real close.”

“Fucking hell, I don’t think I ever met a woman who was quite this forward,” Negan grinned.

“… and you think it’s delightful?” Alex finished his sentence for him.

“I wouldn’t use those exact words, but I find myself really warming up to the idea… except for the bourbon. We should get something that’s good from the first sip before we go to your place.”

“Your wish is my command,” Alex said. “Just…” she stopped and bent over to fix one of her shoes. They were great shoes for sitting; for walking through the city - not as much. She’d have a blister sooner or later, but she was willing to risk that, if it meant getting Negan to come home with her.

 _The Blue Plate_ was close to the bar district of town and Negan had consciously or unconsciously steered them straight onto bar-alley. Partygoers of all ages walked around them. Some sober still, some very obviously intoxicated. Alex couldn’t care less. Negan’s body against hers drowned it all out.

Negan’s phone rang and he checked the display before excusing himself and stepping away from Alex to pick it up. “Work,” he muttered, shrugging at her apologetically.

Alex felt very alone the moment Negan let go of her. She had taken Phil’s call earlier so it was just Negan’s right to do the same, but she would have preferred he kept touching her while he talked. She pulled his jacket closer around herself as a poor substitute and waited for him to finish the call.

A group of five drunken guys in their early 20s came towards her. They obviously had drunk away all their sense and one of them called out to Alex. “Hey pretty lady! Ditch that geezer and come with us! We’ll have a good time!”

Alex was quite used to idiots like that. She seemed to magically attract them, no matter where she was or who she was with. She snorted audibly. “Yea, sure… because I’d ditch a real man for a drunken boy. Does it say idiot on my forehead?”

The rest of the drunken guys hooted at Alex’s answer. That seemed to spur the talker to get back at her.

“Nah, but I could write it there… or on your boobs or wherever else you’d like me to.”

“Well, I’ll have to say no thank you in any case.”

The guy shrugged. “You’re not as pretty anyways, bitch!”

“You sure about calling her that, fuckwad?” Negan came back towards them with long strides. “You alright?” He put his hands on Alex’s shoulders for a moment and looked her over.

“Sure,” Alex nodded. “Forget about them.”

Negan didn’t seem inclined to forget about them. “Apologize!” he said, stepping towards the group.

“What? No! Look at her! She’s dressed like a fucking hooker! Oh! Is that what this is? Are you paying her for your company?” Whatever they had drunk, they should have stopped one or two glasses before they had actually stopped.

Negan stepping towards the group had brought his back to Alex, but even from that perspective she noticed how he seemed to grow taller.

Two of the group stepped away and out of the danger zone. Left three.

“Negan, it’s alright,” Alex tried getting him to relax, putting her hand on his shoulder. If he started a fight against three opponents, each much younger than him…

“Apologize,” Negan repeated, taking one more step towards the guy.

“Fuck, relax man! I was only joking!” the drunk said.

“Apologize.” Negan’s voice was almost a growl.

“I’m sorry,” the drunk said, looking at Alex. “I was joking! Jeeesus!”

“See, he was joking,” Alex said, carefully putting her hand on Negan’s arm. He must be happy now that they had apologized, right?

“Learn how to treat a woman, before you to talk to one, you understand me?” Negan said, pulling Alex against him so hard she stumbled and had to catch herself against him.

“Yea, alright, whatever,” the drunk said and led his group around Alex and Negan, leaving quite some distance between them.

Fuck, that had been scary… but also… Negan turned to look her over once again, making sure she really was alright and without thinking about it, Alex went up on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek, supporting herself against his chest. “Thank you for defending my honor,” she whispered.

Negan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her even closer. Looking her in the eyes for just a second, he dove forward and kissed her on the lips, his tongue greedily seeking entrance into her mouth.

Good thing Alex was just as greedy and she welcomed him almost instantly. He kissed her with lips and tongue and teeth, greedily pulling her against his body in the middle of the street.

Alex let her arms slide around his slim waist and didn’t know whether to go up underneath his shirt or down to grip his ass. His mouth against hers made it hard to think.

He tasted of Chianti and something else… Something strong and dangerous. Kissing him was more intoxicating than all the wine they’d had and she felt dizzy when they let go of each other again.

“Hey, umm… I think I don’t really need another drink,” Alex whispered against his neck before pressing a kiss to his pulse point, gently taking his skin between her lips. The almost faded scent of his aftershave still hung to him, accompanied by the leathery smell of his jacket and the slightest sheen of sweat. It made Alex want to cry out with desire. Her panties felt so wet, she wouldn’t be surprised if they just slid off her legs with the weight. She should have gone with Phil’s advice and not worn any.

“Glad we’re on the same page there,” Negan said and greedily grabbed Alex’s butt, pulling her against him.

Alex made a noise that was half sigh half whimper and let her hands wander downwards as well. His butt was firm like that of a marble statue. He either had really good genes or he worked out an unholy amount.

“So, umm… my place is… umm… that way, I think,” she muttered. Negan made thinking hard. “No, that way. Come on.” She loosened her embrace and took hold of his hand instead, interlocking her fingers with his.

Pulling Negan after her, Alex confidently walked around a corner through an alley she’d usually avoid if she was alone.

But today she wasn’t alone. Negan was with her and she’d like to see the absolute dumbass that tried to jump him. Also, the alley was a nice shortcut that cut their way to her place almost in half.

The alley was eerily quiet after the busy main street. The second they were alone, Negan caught her from behind, stopping her, kissing her ear. Pulling up the front of her dress, he pushed her against a wall.

Alex caught her breath. She hadn’t expected… anything like this, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t an eager participant.

“Holy fuck, you taste incredible,” Negan whispered, letting his tongue glide over her ear. “I can’t fucking wait to bury my face in you…”

A whimper was everything Alex could reply to that. The thought of him…

Negan’s fingers greedily scratched over her naked thighs and Alex grinded her hips against him in reply.

One of his hands moved upwards over her dress and cupped her breast before he jerked her around so they faced each other again.

Alex let her hands wander over his hard chest and down to his waistband. It was incredibly unfair her dress let him access everything he wanted while she was stopped by a stupid belt.

Before she could complain about it, their lips met again and Negan kissed her so hard, she thought she would bruise. She wouldn’t have it any different. This man was like a wild animal. And that was exactly how she wanted him to be.

She let her hands glide under his shirt and wanted to gasp at the sensation of his skin against hers. Her fingers tingled where she touched him, up through her arms and all the way down to her nether regions.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, pulling back just far enough so she could press out the words. “Right here.”

The look on Negan’s face as she reached under her dress for her panties and let them drop to the ground was priceless: amused, scandalized, horny all at the same time.

Alex cupping his crotch through his pants seemed to help him make up his mind and he started fumbling around with his belt with shaky fingers.

He was way too slow. Alex couldn’t wait for one second more. She reached inside his boxers and both of them gasped at the sensation. He was smooth and hot and hard and… enormous. Alex wasn’t sure if she could take him but she was more than willing to find out.

She looked down at him and licked her lips. His tip glistened with excitement and part of her wanted to go down on her knees and take him in her mouth, just for a small taste. Another part of her was much too impatient for that. She wanted him inside of her.

Now.

Stepping out of her panties, she lifted her left leg up and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer. The heels she wore gave her the height she needed or else this would never work.

“No… not like that,” Negan muttered and turned her around so she faced the wall. She hadn’t noticed they were standing right next to a window. There was light inside, but no movement. And even if there had been… Alex didn’t give a shit. If they were up for a show, they’d give them one.

Negan pushed her dress up and exposed her ass for the entire world to see. He grabbed her hips and started pushing into her, slowly, carefully. He was well aware of his size.

Alex cried out partly with pleasure, partly in pain. “Fuck yes,” she whispered, fighting hard to keep her voice down.

Negan kissed her neck and continued to push into of her. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he muttered.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Alex answered. “I can take it!”

She dug her fingers into the brick wall before her and tilted her pelvis backwards to give him a better angle, to take him deeper.

She wanted him all the way. If he was smaller, it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy how much she wanted of him.

Alex cried out. She had been so focused on him entering her, she hadn’t realized he’d let his hand wander to find her clit. The sensation was too much to keep her voice down and at this point Alex didn’t care who might hear them. Nothing but the almost unbearable pleasure mattered. She was sure she must be dripping down to the ground.

“Hey!” a male voice suddenly shouted from their right. “You’re out in public!”

They both froze.

Negan pulled out of Alex, straightening down her dress to make her halfway decent and put himself away. Alex wanted to cry with the feeling of emptiness. Her muscles rhythmically pulsated around nothing. Couldn’t those fuckers have waited another five minutes?

“I’m sorry, Officers,” Negan said confidently.

Alex blinked a couple of times and slowly turned. Two Cops, one male, one female stood in the mouth of the alley and looked them up and down.

She took a few wobbly steps towards Negan, stopping next to him, steadying herself against his arm.

“It just… you know how these young women are,” Negan continued, looking at the male Cop.

“Are you a prostitute, ma’am?” the female said, taking Alex to the side.

“What? No! I just… We just… We drank a little too much and… things… happened,” Alex stuttered, trying to get the Cop to let go of her elbow.

“Did that man rape you?”

“WHAT? Didn’t you hear what I just said?”

“Listen, Officers, I’m sorry, we got… sidetracked,” Negan said, pulling Alex away from the Cop before she could really ride them into the shit by antagonizing a Policewoman. “We’re on our way home anyways. Is there a fine we need to pay? How much is it? Here,” Negan let go of Alex and slowly bent down to pick up his jacket where it had fallen when things had gotten heated, holding eye contact with the Cop. “Just getting my wallet,” he said.

The Cops’ radio came to life and the female stepped away to answer the call. She listened for a moment and then waved at her partner and motioned for him to let Alex and Negan go while she answered the radio.

“Just… get that young lady home,” the male Cop muttered, waving them off.

Negan put his jacket around Alex’s shoulders again and waited for the Cops to leave.

The moment they were out of sight, Alex started laughing. Negan looked at her for a second before he joined in.

“She really thought I was a prostitute! Can you believe that?” Alex exclaimed, chuckling some more.

“Well, one never knows…” Negan shrugged.

Alex stopped and looked at him, a half smile playing around her lips. “If you weren’t so fucking cute, I’d punch you for saying that!”

“Cute she says…. cute! A real man isn’t cute! A man is handsome, hot, sexy, but never cute!”

Alex caught up with him again and gave his butt a little slap. “Sure, you keep telling yourself that, cutie.”


	3. At home, finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been interrupted in the last chapter, the two lovers want nothing more than to finally get home and get things on.   
> So they do.

They managed to make it home without further incidents.

Alex was limping heavily by the time she unlocked the door to her building. The moment she stepped inside, she toed off her new shoes and kicked them into the corner. “I fucking hate those shoes,” she muttered.

“Why do you wear them then?” Negan asked.

“Because, Mr. Smith, Sir, they make my legs look nice!” Alex said, raising an eyebrow at him as if that wasn’t perfectly obvious. “And you seemed to quite enjoy the extra height they give me as well.”

“Alright, alright, forget I asked,” Negan grinned.

Alex started up the stairs, enjoying the cold tiles under her abused feet.

Negan seemed to enjoy the view much more than the tiles, if his wandering hands were any indication. The term worship came to mind, the way he let his hands glide over Alex’s ass and under her dress, and in between her legs.

Moaning softly, Alex slowed down. “Hey, if you keep this up, I’m not sure if we’re going to make it to my flat this time,” she whimpered.

Negan pulled his hands away and lifted them before him apologetically.

Alex managed to take three full steps before he was on her again, although staying above clothes this time. “Can’t fucking blame me for wanting to touch something so… fucking… perfect,” he said through gritted teeth, stepping close to her from behind and kissing her shoulder.

Alex sped up her steps. One more flight of stairs and three doors down the corridor and they were at her flat. She could make that before ripping off her clothes.

Soft saxophone music greeted the lovers when they finally entered the flat. Frowning, Alex reached for the light switch but stopped before pressing it. Lit candles formed a path towards her bedroom, encasing a trail of red rose petals.

Negan’s face was buried in Alex’s shoulder, kissing her and it took him a moment to notice Alex had stopped moving. 

“What…” he frowned, looking up.

“My roommate,” Alex grinned. “Thanks Phil,” she called out.

“Have fun, kids!” Phil called back and the door to his room slammed shut.

Alex laughed.

“You really are something special,” Negan stated.

“Took you long enough to notice!”

“My apologies.” He grabbed her around the waist again and kissed her.

Inside her bedroom, more lit candles awaited them. Phil had cleaned up a bit and lit an incense stick or something. The heavy aroma hung in the air and Alex coughed with it. Phil tended to go overboard if he started doing something like this.

Alex reached to open the window and Negan greedily let his hands slide over her front and to the top of the zipper of her dress.

“May I?” he whispered into her ear, starting to pull it down, slowly.

Alex bent her head forward and enjoyed how his soft fingers moved over her skin, very obviously enjoying undressing her, much as he would enjoy opening a Christmas present.

When her dress finally slid off her shoulders, she turned around and went up on tiptoe to kiss him. Negan reached around her to open her bra. Alex let it drop to the floor as well before she reached up and pulled out the hair clip and let her hair cascade down over her chest as Phil had so poetically put it.

Negan took a step back and looked her up and down, licking his lips.

The fact that she was completely nude while he was fully dressed, made her quiver with anticipation. She looked up at him almost shyly, waiting what he’d do next.

Biting his bottom lip, he put his hands on her hips and moved her towards the bed, pushing her backwards until she had to sit down.

A pleasant shiver went through Alex when he went down on his knees in front of her, slowly spreading her legs with gentle but firm hands. She went back on her elbows and let him take the lead completely, giving herself over to pleasure.

“I wanted to do this from the moment you stepped into that restaurant today,” Negan whispered. His breath felt hot on her thighs, his beard scratched over the sensitive skin and her nipples, and other things further down tightened in anticipation.

There was nothing like a nice 5 o’clock shadow.

If Alex had expected him to be shy when he first touched her, she couldn’t have been more wrong. His licks were greedy and intrusive from the first moment - intrusive in the best possible way - and his beard only added to the sensation.

She dug her hands into his full hair and held on to him, steering him, demanding her fill. And he willingly gave her his all.

When he came up for air, looking up at her face, his gaze was filled with lust and joy of having her at his mercy. He bent down again and gave her clit one last flick before he kissed and bit his way upwards to her navel and further on.

Alex half sat up and watched him as he climbed on top of her and pulled his shirt over his head.

She whimpered at the sight of his lean, strong body. Black and grey hair dusted his chest and formed a slim line down over his stomach. She reached for him with shaky hands. She simply had to touch him, there was no way around.

Sitting up all the way, her mouth found his chest, greedily licking his sternum and upwards. In a moment, she turned their game around and shoved him to the side so he came to rest on the bed on his back, looking up at her, laughing.

“Careful there, cowgirl,” he muttered.

“Shhhhh,” she made, laughing as well. “You know you love it!” She climbed on top of him and dove down for a kiss. His lips and mouth were hot and he still tasted of her juices.

Eager hands wandered over her naked back, up, down, cupping her buttocks.

A rock hard bulge in his jeans rubbed against Alex and she finally took mercy on him, getting on her knees and unbuckling his pants.

This time around, she took her time undressing him, enjoying how easily she could torment him as she let her fingers glide over his hard length while he was still caught in his boxers, kissing his mouth and chest and stomach, before she finally pulled both his pants and boxers down over his hips and off his legs.

The candlelight painted him in soft colors and the first drops of his excitement slowly running down his length glittered like diamonds. Alex bit her bottom lip and, watching his face intently, bent over him and licked him from balls to head before wetting her lips and putting them to his tip.

His deep, shaky moan made for a lovely cheer and Alex did her best to take as much of him in as she could, even to the point where she felt her back teeth scratch over him.

He didn’t seem to mind it in the slightest, quite the opposite actually. He pleasantly squirmed under her, hands searching for something to hold on to until he found her one free hand. The other she needed for cradling his balls and to caress the sensitive spot behind them.

“Holy shit,” he uttered when she lifted her head up to kiss the inside of his thighs. “That’s enough.”

For a second Alex thought he meant he was done already but he very obviously wasn’t. He sat up and moved them back over so he was on top again.

Alex willingly spread her legs for him as he adjusted his position, placing his knees between her thighs. He lined himself up with her opening and their gazes met.

They screamed out together as he entered her. He grabbed both her hands, interlocking their fingers, and held them besides her head with his and he fucked her. Hard.

Alex was pinned under him, unable to touch any part of him but his hands. The sensation of being caught was almost unbearable. She arched her back to meet him for a kiss.

The small change in angles made him hit just the right spot and she forgot all about wanting to kiss him and did her best to stay right where she was to let him hit the spot again and again as something that felt like electricity built up within her. One more deliberate thrust from him and Alex gave out.

Electricity seemed to pulse through every fiber of her body, leaving her breathless and unable to control her movements as her body jerked under his.

“You alright?” Negan asked, slowing down.

“Hnmg…” Alex made, but managed to nod.

Negan chuckled and let go of her hands. He pulled out for just a moment, leaving her with an empty feeling inside that made her want to cry. Good thing he didn’t make her wait for long.

He made her get her legs under her so her ass hovered in the air before he entered her again, slowly, watching her.

Alex moaned softly and tried reaching for him with weak arms.

Negan took her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before grabbing her hips and starting to move again.

Alex was still shaking with her first orgasm but felt the second one on the horizon already. It was as if they’d had sex a million times before and Negan knew all the buttons to push.

He angled his hips just the right way and let his thumb play over her clit.

“Fuck…” Alex uttered. “More…”

Negan didn’t hesitate to obey her demand. He picked up speed and the strokes over her clit became faster.

Alex’s legs threatened to give out under her, but this felt just too good. She had to… Her toes cramped up and her hands dug into the mattress. “Yes… yes! Oh fucking…. ah… yes!” she cried.

Negan stared down at her, a look of utter concentration on his face. He took his hand back to her hip and held on to her as he picked up speed. His fingers dug into her skin almost painfully, but Alex couldn’t care less. Her body felt as if it was on fire with pleasure and she could feel her orgasm approach in huge steps.

She reached up and caught hold of Negan’s arms. They were the only thing she could reach and she needed to hold on to something. She needed… more! Just… a little… more…

A low growl found its way from Negan’s throat and he closed his eyes and looked upwards.

Alex tightened the muscles inside of her and felt him convulse inside of her as he came. Losing his rhythm, he jerkily thrust into her once, twice more, riding out his orgasm before he collapsed.

“Holy shit,” he breathlessly uttered, rolling off of her.

Alex shivered and shook all over. Her second orgasm had been soo close… she reached down and… Negan caught her hand before she could touch herself. “Let me…” he said and stroked over her clit again. She was wet with both their juices and everything was slippery and sticky.

Negan didn’t seem to mind. He pushed into her, giving her a few more strokes and made her come around his fingers.

“Wouldn’t be polite to make you finish off yourself after… this,” he panted, slowly pulling out and giving her a deep kiss.

Alex chuckled weakly and kissed him back, reaching over him for the box of tissues she kept on her nightstand.

There were… a lot of bodily fluids all around.

+++

When Alex woke up the next morning, she was all alone in her much too big bed. Where had Negan gone? She had hoped for a nice good morning fuck and maybe a joined shower afterwards.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and found his clothes still where they’d tossed them last night. So he hadn’t left.

With a groan, Alex got out of bed and put on the first pair of panties and shirt she found and padded out into the main room. Last nights’ rose pedals felt soft under her feet. The walkway they had formed was disturbed by a couple sets of feet walking over them.

Negan was in the kitchen, wearing a pink robe that was much too short and too narrow in the shoulders for him. It looked very nice from behind and didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. Alex wondered if she should tell him this wasn’t her robe, but her roommate’s but decided against it.

Something sizzled in a pan on the stove and coffee dripped from the coffeemaker.

“What are you doing?” Alex muttered.

“Get back into bed,” Negan said, stepping in front of the pan so she couldn’t see what he was making.

Ignoring his order, she stepped closer to him, trying to catch a glimpse of the stove.

Negan grabbed her by the waist and placed a kiss to her lips. “Making you breakfast,” he said, gently pushing her away from the stove, “in bed. But it won’t work unless you’re in bed by the time I finish.”

Alex grinned. “That’s… you still sure you don’t want me to call you cute? Because that’s really really cute!”

A door opening made Alex turn around.

“What smells so good?” Phil said, walking out of his room, wearing nothing but his skintight pineapple print boxers. They also didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. “And where’s my robe?”

Alex did her best to hold back a laugh but failed. “Negan kinda… borrowed it,” she muttered.

“Huh?” Phil made and took a couple quick steps to join them in the kitchen.

He pushed Alex to the side so he could look Negan up and down approvingly before introducing himself. “Hey, I’m Phil, the roommate… and you’re… very welcome to borrow my robe,” he grinned, not bothering to hide his greedy glances.

Negan gave Alex a look before he introduced himself as well. “Negan,” he said, shaking Phil’s outstretched hand, “the overnight visitor.”

“What are you making?” Phil said, pushing Negan to the side and letting his hand slide over his chest, perfectly by accident, as he took a good look in the pan. “Is that pancakes? Sweeeet! Can you make me some chocolate chip?”

“You’re kind of crowding us. Go back to your room and you might get some later,” Alex said. “Come on, chop chop.” She turned him around and pushed him out of the kitchen. “And… thank you for the nice setup last night,” she added, placing a kiss to his cheek.

“You smell like dick,” Phil said, making a face. “I don’t know how I feel about secondhand dick, but I expect my pancakes waiting for me in,” he looked at his imaginary watch, “ten minutes.” He gave Negan one last once over before he walked away.

“Why didn’t you tell me this wasn’t yours?” Negan said the moment they were alone again, tugging at the robe.

“Because… you looked so cute in it,” Alex said, stepping towards him again and letting her hands slide into the V the robe formed on his chest. She slowly kissed his neck and the hollow between his clavicles and all the way down to his sternum. He smelled even better today than he had last night and she greedily inhaled his scent.

“So, can I help you with anything?” she muttered, stepping back once she noticed a reaction from his crotch area, straightening the robe and knotting the belt again.

Negan looked down at her, spatula in hand, a smile playing around his hips. “You can tell me where the plates are.”


	4. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Alex meet again... they want it to be romantic, but end up fucking again... who'd have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea, I'd thought I was done with this story, but obviously I am not!  
> So have a couple chapters more... I hope you'll like them!   
> Maybe I'll even manage to come up with a halfway decent plot... or maybe not... who cares, right? It's Negan Smut after all!

Alex: [that was nice last night… how bout some more?]

“What are you doing with my phone you ass?” Alex was at Phil in three big steps and climbed on top of him to snatch her phone from his fingers.

“Nothing, just… scoring you… oww! Stop hitting me… another date!” Phil dropped the phone to the floor, laughing, and lifted his hands up to protect his face.

“You’re such an ass! What did you do?” Alex let go of him and followed her phone to the floor, hitting her elbow on the coffee table on the way down, forgetting all about Phil.

“I texted your loverman!” Phil admitted, half climbing on top of Alex as she frantically tapped around on her phone.

Alex: [sorry, that was Phil… just… sorry…] she texted.

“Nooo! Why do you always have to ruin everything?”

Her phone vibrated and Alex tensed. Phil grabbed it from her and opened the message. “Oh!!! He wants to see you again!” he exclaimed, excitedly starting to type again.

Alex snatched her phone back once more and looked at the screen.

Negan: [shame… I’d love to see you again!]

Alex blinked. He wanted to see her again? Really?

Alex: [well then… it was all me! when? :D]

Alex: [Phil is the best, right?]

“Stop stealing my phone!” Alex slapped his hands away and got up, out of his reach.

Negan: [he’s a handsome fucker ;) ;)]

Alex snorted.

Alex: [he wishes]

Alex: [so… when are you free?]

Negan: [I’m fully booked the rest of the week… how about friday evening?]

Alex checked her sad, empty diary before texting him back.

Alex: [yea, works for me!]

Negan: [I’ll pick you up at seven. wear something that’s easy to take off]

Alex snorted.

Alex: [you wish!]

Negan: [no, but seriously… wear a jacket! We’re gonna take my bike. I’ll bring an extra helmet]

+++

The time till it was finally Friday seemed endless. Three days! Three full days… according to Alex’s calculations that must be close to… 36 hours.

On the second day, she was barely even sore anymore… she could hardly remember how Negan had felt against her… inside her… The thought brought a sigh from her lips.

“You seem sighyer than normal today,” Phil muttered.

“Do I?” Alex muttered, sighing again.

“Thinking about your hottie again? You sure he isn’t even a little bit gay?”

“Yea… stop asking!”

“I just want to be sure you guys don’t need me to join in with you or anything… I mean… I could do that, you know it!”

“Yea, you can be sure we don’t want you to join in,” Alex muttered. She was working from home today. Phil’s antics made her miss her office. People there were idiots, but it would take more than sheer idiocy to get to Phil’s level.

“How about you go into your room and have a nice little wank? I’ll stay at your computer and act all important and boring!” Phil suggested.

“No thank you,” Alex muttered. She had done that last night… twice… and once in the shower this morning. And she planned on having some more fun tonight. She saw it as training for Friday.

+++

Friday finally arrived and Alex felt as if the hours till the evening had never passed slower. She had bought a new leather jacket and had worn it all day long, despite the weather being much too warm. But she liked the way it made her feel… all biker chick. The new black boots and ripped skinny jeans perfected the overall badassness of her outfit. She braided her hair, weaving in a black bandana with the strands and put on dark eye makeup and bright red lipstick.

Phil whistled when she came out of the bathroom. “Whoa there! What happened to my boring old roommate? Did you kill and bury her?”

“Yea and you’re next…” Alex muttered, posing to show off her new outfit. “Is it good? Not too much?”

“I like it! It’s like you put some real thought into what you wear for once.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Alex sat down next to him and looked at the clock on the wall. Negan would be there in half an hour.

“You can take it however you like, sweetie,” Phil said, condescendingly patting her knee.

He started his videogame up again and focused back on the screen.

+++

The moment the doorbell rang, Alex jumped to her feet, grinning broadly. “See you tomorrow, probably,” she exclaimed and sprinted to the door.

Negan was dressed in much the same way as Alex, save for the braided hair and makeup. He leaned against his bike, posing like some kind of Hollywood heart-throb but moved towards her the moment she opened the door.

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed and pulled her against him, looking her in the eyes deeply before kissing her just as deep.

“You too,” Alex muttered, her knees weak. She shamelessly let her hands wander under his jacket and down to cup his perfect, tight ass.

Negan’s whole face seemed to light up when he looked down at her. He didn’t bother hiding how much he liked her low cut tank top. He let a careful knuckle slide over the top of her breast, licking his lips.

It gave Alex all kinds of ideas.

Fuck.

If they went on like this they wouldn’t even make it to wherever Negan had planned to take her. They probably wouldn’t make it back up to her apartment if they didn’t get themselves under control.

Alex shook herself and took a step backwards from him as if she could just shake her horniness off. Swallowing deeply, she focused instead on Negan’s motorbike, waiting for them behind him.

Alex didn’t have the slightest clue about motorbikes, but it was big and black and shiny and exactly the kind of motorcycle she had imagined Negan with.

“So, where are you taking me?” she asked, swallowing once again. She felt slightly dizzy.

“You’ll see,” Negan mysteriously said and put his hand on her hip to lead her towards the bike.

+++

Alex hadn’t been on a motorbike in forever and she sure as hell had never before sat behind a guy like Negan. She held on to him tighter than was strictly necessary, but it was just too nice, nestling against him, his hard, flat chest under her fingers, her chest against his strong back, the bike vibrating under her. Her fingers might or might not have traveled downwards to his crotch once or twice. The helmets prevented them from speaking to each other, but Negan patting her naughty fingers before pulling them away was quite enough of a reaction.

Negan drove them out of the city, along the coastal road and westwards, the ocean rushing by to their left, far down at the bottom of the cliff the road was on, but close enough Alex could feel the occasional droplet of water on her skin.

The sun hung low in the sky, but it would be another hour till sunset at least. Alex still didn’t know where Negan was taking her, but she trusted it would be somewhere nice. And even if their designation wasn’t, the journey was its own reward.

Negan slowed down and turned left, taking them on a dirt road that took them up a little higher over the ocean. A couple of cars and other motorbikes were parked along the road.

They stopped as well and the silence after he turned off the engine was deafeningly loud. Alex’s legs shook as she got off the bike and took off her helmet.

She looked around and back at Negan, raising a questioning eyebrow.

He took hold of her helmet before leading her further up the road, his arm safely around her back once again.

Alex couldn’t hide her grin. She liked how protective he acted around her, how he took care of her.

They made it to the top of the hill, where a truck was parked. The side that was visible to them lay in the shade and Alex was too blinded by the setting sun behind it to make out the print, but the smell that hung in the air, of BBQ and beer, gave her a little clue.

The moment they stepped around the truck, Alex’s smile broadened. It was a food truck. Of course. Benches and tables were placed in the sun and about twenty people sat and ate and talked. Soft lounge music filled the air.

A white canvas awning was hung between the corners of the food truck and a third pole to give shade. It softly waved in the wind. Strings of lights under the awning and further out to two more poles, hidden behind a couple of potted palms would give illumination once the sun was gone.

“Oh my god that’s so pretty!” Alex exclaimed, looking around and up at Negan, getting up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

The orange late afternoon sunlight gave everything a warm, inviting aura and Alex could hardly wait to chat the night away with Negan over Burgers and beer.

“Why don’t you find us a table and I get us some food?” Negan said, answering her kiss with one of his own. “Fries or salad?”

Alex snorted. “What kind of a question is that?”

Negan shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure.”

“Fries before salad. Always!” Alex grinned.

Negan nodded and turned towards the truck.

Alex looked after him for a second more, enjoying the view, before she turned to search for a free table. There were beach chairs at the very edge of the cliff, but they were, of course, all taken. And they wouldn’t be very practical for eating anyways.

Sitting down at a free table, Alex took off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair. It was warm enough to still be pleasant with bare arms.

She leaned back and enjoyed the sunshine on her face before turning towards the food truck in search of Negan. Watching him interact with others was fascinating. He was pure confidence and charisma and everyone seemed to want to please him. People involuntarily stepped out of his way, subconsciously accepting him as their Alpha.

It made Alex wonder how that might go with his job as a private investigator. She had always assumed private investigators had to be inconspicuous. Negan might be a lot, but inconspicuous definitely wasn’t one of those things. Especially not today.

His smile was broad when he found her sitting and walked towards her, a pint of beer in each hand.

Alex let her hand slide over his arm as he put the glasses on the table and walked off again to get their food.

She looked at him for a moment when he sat down with their plates, gaze full of adoration.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Negan said, smirking.

“Just… this is so perfect!”

“As are you,” he muttered, taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Alex chuckled. “Don’t! You’re going to make me blush!”

“I intend to do so much more than make you fucking blush… later…” Negan said, still holding on to her hand.

“Yea, I was hoping so,” Alex muttered. She would never admit to it of course, but she had been giddy with excitement all day, her nether regions overly sensitive to every kind of friction and that bike ride hadn’t done anything to make things any better at all. And… the special kind of underwear she wore…

“Eat,” Negan said. “You’re gonna need the energy.” He looked her over, licking his lips, and Alex felt her body react.

She had to look away so she wouldn’t cry out. The thought of what he would be able to do with that tongue…

Swallowing down her excitement, she took up her burger and took a greedy bite. Food first, sex later. She liked food.

Negan watched her for a second longer, eating one of his fries before taking up his burger as well.

The food was great, the buns fresh, the meat grilled to perfection, but Alex hadn’t expected anything different. Negan wouldn’t take her to a shitty place. She took another greedy bite.

“I like a woman who can eat,” Negan said.

Alex let the burger sink down, slowly, a half bitten pickle hanging between her lips. She tended to gobble down her food when it was good. Growing up with five siblings and living with Phil ever since then meant she had to take what was on her plate and be quick about it…

The patty in her burger chose that exact moment to slide out between the buns.

“Don’t let me interrupt you!” Negan chuckled and took a big bite of his burger as well, eating like a civilized human of course, not like some kind of caveman.

Alex swallowed slowly and took a long swig of beer.

“I take it, you have siblings?” Negan muttered.

“Yea, a couple of them…” Alex answered, focusing on reassembling her burger. “You?”

“Nah… none,” he shook his head. “’t was just me and my dad… and then it was just me…”

Alex looked up and put her hand on his forearm. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have….”

Negan waved her off. “That was a long time ago… don’t worry.” He put down his burger and took her hand, gently interweaving their fingers and looking her in the eyes.

Brown eyes, so dark they were almost black... Alex knew she would be able to lose herself in his gaze for days… She involuntarily moved towards him over the table and intertwined her other hand with his just the same. Her lips prickled with want. He had a sheen of beard around his mouth and jaw again and Alex remembered how good that had felt going down on her.

She licked her lips and Negan’s gaze flickered to her mouth. “You know, those things you texted me the other night…” he muttered.

Alex blinked a couple of times to clear her head and frowned. “What things?”

“About you in the bathtub… thinking of me…” Negan’s voice was barely more than a whisper now.

“I… umm… you sure that was me?” Alex pulled away and leaned back in her chair, frowning.

“Pretty fucking much, yes.” Negan reached for his phone in his jacket pocket and typed and swiped on the screen to show her what he was talking about.

Sure enough, her name and contact pic was there, but she had no memory of sexting with Negan… Her eyes went wide when realization hit her. Negan seemed to come to the same conclusion in the same moment.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Alex exclaimed, searching for her own phone, dialing Phil’s number.

She didn’t wait for him to say anything when he picked up. “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

Phil snorted. “I was wondering when you’d find out… sorry, not sorry!” She could practically see him shrug.

Alex balled her fist in anger and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She felt Negan’s hand on hers and looked up to him. “I’m so sorry! I… I’ll take better care of where I leave my phone! Shit…”

Negan motioned for her to give him her phone. He looked a little pale, but seemed to have come to terms about the fact he had sexted with a guy pretty quickly. That probably came with his job…

Alex gave Negan her phone and hid her face behind her hands.

“Dude,” Negan said, “I commend your moves, but you can’t do this!”

Alex didn’t hear Phil’s reply, but it made Negan laugh.

“Yea well… if you as much as try, I’ll kill you once over the moment Alex is fucking done with you.” He listened to Phil’s answer and seemed content to give Alex her phone back. He hesitated halfway there and took the phone up to his ear again. “And delete my fucking pictures! Yes, you really have to! No joke Phil. I know where you live!” He waited for Phil’s answer and seemed to be satisfied, for real this time.

Alex, upon hearing there had been pictures involved had hidden her face again. She didn’t even want to imagine how Negan must be feeling.

His hand on her arm made her look up. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

Negan shook his head. “Forget about it… just password protect your damn phone…”

Alex eagerly nodded. “I’ll do that right now!” She swiped through the settings hitting a couple buttons and held up her phone, showing Negan she had set a passcode up. “I’m really so sorry! It won’t happen again! I promise…” she stopped herself as another thought came to mind, “umm… if Phil used my phone… does that mean… do I have your pics too?” she looked up at Negan and opened the gallery in her phone, grinning.

“Forget about those pics… you’ll get the real deal later,” Negan smirked, biting his lower lip.

Alex squirmed under his gaze and put down her phone. “Okay… but I can look at them say… tomorrow?”

“Sure… That’s why I sent them in the first place,” he grinned broadly, not an iota of shame in his voice. “Just you…” he cleared his throat, “Phil… refused to send anything back, for obvious fucking reasons, we’ll have to fix that.”

Alex pretended to think about it. “Okay… but I’m a shitty photographer… you’ll have to take them yourself…” She swallowed. She really liked the thought, possibly a little too much.

Negan answered her with a broad grin. “Alright… now eat up.”

Alex had all but forgotten about her food, which meant something, considering she really liked to eat.

She wanted to rile Negan up a bit while they were there, but there was no sexy way to eat a burger and fries, was there? Attempting and failing to erotically lick a dab of sauce from her lip, Alex pretty quickly accepted that there wasn’t.

She put her leg against Negan’s under the table, rubbing up and down his calf. That wasn’t really erotic either, but at least they were touching.

Both seemed to speed up their eating, barely sparing any time to watch the sun sink down towards the horizon. It was a shame…

Alex took up her glass to down her beer as well, but Negan stopped her.

“Take that with you,” he said and got up, grabbing her jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

Alex followed him, taking his hand as he led her down an inconspicuous, narrow path at the edge of the cliff they were standing on. The path seemed firm enough, but Alex still stayed away from the edge, just to be on the safe side. They were quite a way from the water and Alex was very aware she was a clumsy fuck.

She slowed down and hazarded a glance down over the edge. They were up even higher than Alex had assumed. It would really suck to slip and tumble down there… or… after a couple moments it probably wouldn’t suck no more, because one would surely be dead.

Negan noticed her glance and stopped, half turning towards her. “You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

Alex shook her head. “Just… afraid of my own clumsiness.”

“I won’t let you fall,” he promised and pulled her after him again.

The path led to another, smaller cliff underneath the one they had been sitting on. Only a lone double beach chair waited for them, blissfully empty. The music playing above was mostly drowned out by the sound of the waves below and they had the perfect view of the sunset, front row seats and all.

“Did you… do this?” Alex whispered in awe.

Negan mysteriously smiled in lieu of a reply and made her sit down, putting his arm around her shoulders as he joined her.

Alex moved close to him, quietly kissing his neck and letting her hand wander over his chest. Negan had his hand on her waist and carefully let his fingers wander upwards under her shirt.

Alex gave a soft sigh and let her hand wander to his belt.

“We’re here for the view,” Negan muttered, taking her hand up and kissing her fingers.

“Yea, I’m… enjoying it,” Alex whispered, not bothering to take her face away from his skin. He smelled divine!

He let go of her fingers with a low laugh and her hand immediately wandered down over his chest again and to the front of his pants, cupping him.

He took a deep inhale. “You’re unbearable,” he whispered, rolling them over, so he was half on top of her. He kissed her deeply and greedily, his hand pulling down the cup of her bra.

“But the view!” Alex whispered, laughing.

“Yea, I’m enjoying it…” Negan answered, giving her nipple a flick with his tongue and pushing his hand into her pants.

“What… are you wearing?” he asked, pulling away so he could look at her face. His fingers were playing over Alex’s panties and made it hard to think.

“Pearls…” she whimpered. She was wearing a very special kind of underwear. It was all lace, but the crotch part of it was made out of pearls that had deliciously rubbed over her all evening long with every move.

Negan let his fingers move along the string of pearls as far as he could reach, visibly excited by the idea.

Alex was breathing hard and held on to his upper arm with one hand. They were all alone here and unobserved. Nobody could see them, except if they chose to walk along that narrow path they had used.

“Holy shit.” Negan dove down to kiss her again and let both his hands move to the button of her pants. “I need to see you…,” he whispered.

“I need you to see me…” Alex answered breathily.

Negan pulled her boots and pants off and left her almost exposed. The wind blowing over her very well moistened nether regions, and exposed breast in addition to Negan’s touches made her want to cry out.

Negan went down on his knees before her and spread her knees with gentle hands, looking her over before he moved forward, licking a narrow line from her navel downwards. He left out the lacy part of her panties and focused completely on the spot where the pearls vanished in between her folds.

“Holy shit,” he muttered again, his breath hot on her skin.

Alex whimpered and buried her hands in his hair, gently pushing him down against her.

Negan chuckled, but willingly complied with her demand and dove in again, letting his tongue glide over the pearls and her flesh. His beard had the perfect length and scratched over her in the most delicious way. Blindly reaching one hand up to her chest, he eagerly grabbed her breast.

Alex was reduced to whimpers and moans. She wasn’t sure who enjoyed her underwear more, him or her, but it hardly mattered at this point.

All she wanted was… “more…”

Negan changed his position and pulled her down on the beach chair so he had full access to all of her. He let his fingers glide over her flesh and found the pearls again at the very back. He also found the lace bow there and pulled it open.

“You can…” Alex tried to explain, but he had already figured out the purpose of that by himself.

Hooking his finger into the loop at the back end of the pearls, he pushed into her, taking the now freed string with him.

Alex cried out. She had never tried doing this before…

“Fuck me?” she whimpered.

Negan didn’t make her ask twice.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down just far enough so he could fumble out his dick.

Kneeling where he was, he pushed into her eagerly, pressing the pearls against Alex’s G-spot.

“Holy shit!” she cried out, desperately reaching for something to hold on to and finding only the frilly edge of the fabric of the beach chair.

Negan pushed into her, holding on to her hips, grunting with effort or with pleasure, Alex wasn’t sure.

“More!” Alex whimpered. She had waited for this all week! This glorious man… She reached forward and pushed his shirt up, holding on to him. She wanted his skin under her fingers. She wanted more!

Negan slowed down, but his next thrust was that much deeper and more thorough somehow. Alex cried out as he hit the very back of her vagina… shit…

She pushed her feet down into the sand to change the angle just a little bit and let Negan pound into her, taking his full length, his full girth… Her eyes teared up with the sheer pleasure and the tiny bit of pain mixed in.

“You alright?” Negan muttered, slowing down.

Alex eagerly nodded. “Yea, keep going…” Her body involuntarily spasmed around him, demanding more without Alex even consciously doing anything.

“Shit you’re hot as hell!” Negan muttered, bending down to kiss her.

He tasted of her still and Alex pulled him closer, not wanting to let go. The angle of the beach chair made that position a bit awkward, but Negan was one skillful bastard and picked up his rhythm again.

All of him in addition to the pearls was almost too much. Alex felt herself lose control of her body much quicker than she was used to. Her toes cramped up, as did her legs. The muscles deep inside of her seemed to want to pull Negan in even farther. Her fingers dug into the skin on his back and she felt her cheeks go hot.

“Oh fuck,” she sighed. Her hands moved down to Negan’s hips and pulled him against her as hard as possible. “Yes... ah…”

Negan gave a deep groan and his thrusts became harder, almost desperate. Alex only noticed this on the very edge of her consciousness. Her body convulsed against his, around his and shivers shook her all over as her orgasm washed over her.

Her teeth chattered and tears came to her eyes again with the sheer, almost unbearable level of pleasure. This… was surreal. Tiny stars danced before her and she closed her eyes, looking to the side as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Negan came only a couple seconds later and collapsed on top of her with a final groan, while Alex was still convulsing. She had lost all power over her own movements and could utter nothing more than whimpers between her heavy breaths.

Negan slowly pulled out, making sure the string of beads stayed inside of her. It was a poor consolation for the sense of loss she felt.

Sniffling, she wiped away the trail the single tear had left. She didn’t want Negan to think he had done something wrong… this had just been too fucking much joy to contain it at all. “Look, the sunset,” Alex weakly pointed in an attempt to divert his attention.

The last of the sun was almost at the waterline and about to vanish.

Negan half turned over his shoulder and rolled over just enough so he could pull his pants up again.

“Not even worth looking at, if I got you next to me… all satisfied and limp… and with my spunk inside of you…” he kissed her again and pulled up the cup of her bra, covering her breast.

Alex whimpered. With the sun gone, the wind suddenly felt cold on her damp skin.

“That wasn’t how I thought that date would go,” Negan admitted.

“Yea, me neither,” Alex moved against him, closing her eyes, her butt exposed for all the world to see. She reached down to pull the string of pearls out of her, but Negan stopped her.

“I want you to leave it…” he muttered. “Until we’re at my place. I want to think of how you’re going to feel while you’re sitting on my bike…”

Alex whimpered at the thought. She liked the idea… a lot… but… “Can I put on my pants? I’m all wet…”

Negan licked his lips and looked down at her once more before he got up and handed her her discarded pants. “It’s a shame,” he said.

“What is?” Alex muttered, clumsily slipping on her pants. Her legs felt too wobbly to get up still, so she had to do it sitting down.

“Covering yourself up…” He bit his bottom lip, looking her up and down. “Shit…”

Alex pulled her pants up over her bare ass, but didn’t yet bother buttoning them. She reached for Negan’s hand to pull him down next to her again and nuzzled up against him, kissing his neck, breathing deeply.

“So… what’s next? We don’t want to stray too far from your plan,” she whispered.

“Back to my place,” he answered, letting his fingers dance over her naked belly.

Alex swallowed. Her insides tightened. The ride would be heaven and hell, all mashed up in one. Even sitting down, every single move reminded her of him inside of her…

This would be a long night.


	5. Fucking Minx!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date went well and Negan is taking Alex back to his place. Someone interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this, but I couldn't for the life of me write that smut scene in the end and I really wanted this story to have some smut in every chapter... there's never enough Negan smut after all, am I right?! :P

Negan drove them back to his place. Alex was half mad by the time she got off the seat. The vibrations of the engine in addition to the pearls inside of her bordered on unbearable.

She was practically shaking with want and couldn’t keep her hands to herself for even a second. The distance to his apartment building was much too long. She wanted him NOW.

And he seemed to feel the same, until…

Negan froze in the middle of a deep kiss and took hold of both of Alex’s hands, stopping her from sliding them into his waistband.

Alex looked up at him in irritation and slowly turned around to see what Negan was looking at.

“Astrid, what are you doing here?” he said, taking a couple quick steps towards the woman who was sitting on the steps to his front door. He took her hand and helped her get to her feet.

She was a couple years older than Alex, closer to Negan’s age, tall, leggy and in clothes that looked like they cost more than Alex and Phil’s monthly rent. Her white blouse was artfully tucked into her light blue skinny jeans, showcasing an oversized D&G belt buckle. Her face was slim and angular, her lips pouty. The only thing about her that didn’t look straight out of a fashion magazine was her dark eye makeup that had run down all over her face. With a sniffle she threw herself into Negan’s arms.

Alex blinked. What the fuck?

“How long have you been sitting here?” Negan asked, carefully brushing a dark blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

“I… I tried calling you,” she sniffled. “I… was so…” a deep sob shook her and her next few words were impossible to make out as she tried talking through her weeping. She wasn’t a pretty crier, so Alex guessed, her distress was real. What exactly it was, that had her so distressed, Alex had no way of guessing.

She didn’t consider herself the jealous type. Not by far. She had no right to be jealous with Negan in any case. This was their second date. They hadn’t defined of what nature their relationship would be, or even if they had something that deserved to even be called a relationship.

Still, she would have preferred to know he was dating other women besides her, simply so she wouldn’t be caught unawares.

Negan, of course, wasn’t aware of Alex’s inner struggle. He was focused on the other woman, the pretty woman, the classy woman. Alex hated to admit it, but she WAS jealous.

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” Negan muttered, taking hold of Astrid’s arm to support her.

Searching his jacket pocket for his key, he unlocked the door, momentarily seeming to have forgotten all about Alex.

That stung.

She didn’t know whether or not to even bother following them. Maybe it would be less painful to call Phil to come pick her up.

The pearls still inside of her suddenly felt more like an intrusion than the toy they had been a couple minutes ago and she wished she’d have worn her usual ratty cotton panties.

The door had almost swung shut and Alex had already moved to reach for her phone, when Negan took a step backwards. “Come on in,” he said, holding the door open for her. “I’ll explain later.”

Without even knowing why, Alex started moving, walking towards him and through the door, careful to stay out of his reach, lest he decided to try to touch her.

He didn’t.

That stung even harder than before.

To describe the elevator ride up to Negan’s floor as awkward would have been the understatement of the century. Astrid was crying, her face buried against Negan’s chest. Her expensive perfume filled the small elevator cab. She probably hadn’t even noticed Alex was with them.

Alex had her arms crossed and pressed herself into the very corner of the cab, as far away from Negan and Astrid as possible, which, considering they were in an elevator, wasn’t very far.

Negan looked at Alex over Astrid’s shoulder, an apologetic expression on his face. His hands were on Astrid’s back, patting her, in an attempt to console her.

Both his hands remained above Astrid’s belt though.

Curiouser and Curiouser!

“Right,” Negan directed Alex when the elevator doors opened after what seemed an eternity. “5D,” he muttered, handing her the keys.

Alex reached out, but stopped herself. She wasn’t some fucking doorman for Negan and his… whatever that woman was to him. The keys clattered to the floor and Astrid looked up. She seemed to notice Alex for the first time.

Alex crossed her arms again, lifting an eyebrow at Negan, and didn’t move as Astrid’s eyes traveled up and down her body and face.

“I… were you… were you on a date?” Astrid said, looking between Alex and Negan. “I…”

Negan stopped her. “It’s alright.” He bent to pick up the keys and steered Astrid towards 5D before him, making Alex trail after them like a dog.

He unlocked the door and ushered Astrid inside. “Give us just a second,” he said to Astrid, his voice gentle.

Astrid nodded.

Alex’ arms were still firmly crossed when Negan turned towards her again, pulling the door almost closed. “If you wanted me to leave, you could have told me outside,” she muttered.

“Leave? Hell fucking no!” Negan said, trying to put his arms around Alex.

She took a step back, out of his reach. “I know I have no business being mad or jealous or anything, but I… this…” she shook her head, looking down at the floor.

“She’s a client!” Negan said, grabbing Alex’s arm.

Alex looked up. “She seems pretty… close for a client.”

“Her…” he looked around as if to make sure no one was listening to them. “I’m…” He groaned. “I can’t tell you what her deal is. Professional discretion. But I’m not fucking her!”

“She seems like she’d like you to though,” Alex snorted.

“Most women do,” Negan said, visibly relaxing as Alex seemed to come around. “They just can’t help it.” A small smirk played around his mouth.

Alex smirked back. “Can’t really blame them.”

“So are we good?” Negan asked, putting a finger under Alex’s chin and stepping close.

Licking her lips, Alex nodded. “Yea.” She went up on tiptoe and kissed him.

Negan pushed the door to his apartment open again and ushered Alex inside. “Make yourself at home,” he said, pushing the door closed behind them and stepping into the first room to the right where Astrid was sitting in an uncomfortable looking black leather chair, her back to them, facing a sober, but elegant looking desk.

“There’s beer in the fridge. I’ll try to be quick,” Negan muttered and stepped into his office.

Alex walked through a short corridor and passed two doors to her left and two to her right, including the office. At the end of the corridor an open doorway gave way to a living room that screamed masculinity. It was all black or dark wood furniture and so angular, looking at it almost hurt. A huge, black sofa faced an equally large flat screen TV over a dark coffee table, the remotes neatly placed perpendicular to the edge. A couple TV guides lay on the table as well, but nothing else. Who even still bought TV guides?

The books in the shelf to the left of the TV were sorted by size, tallest at the top, shortest at the bottom. The DVDs and BluRays were arranged… by another system Alex couldn’t quite make out. At the window, a very few plants fought for light, but they looked healthy enough. Phil, Mr. Green Thumb himself, would be impressed.

Continuing her tour, Alex moved into the small kitchen area. The cabinets were made of the same dark wood as the living room furniture. The fridge, black door, silver handle, was huge, but almost empty, except for a couple of beers – bottle, not can – some milk, cheese and steaks. Snorting, Alex reached for a beer and looked through the drawers for an opener.

Walking around made her very aware of her panty situation again. Her mood didn’t feel right for that kind of game any longer and Alex had to get out of them… or them out of her… She put the beer down and went to search for the bathroom.

Voices from Negan’s office made Alex stop. Astrid was still crying, Negan talking. Alex wondered what Astrid’s deal was. Professional confidentiality her ass! Tiptoeing towards the office, Alex pressed her ear against the door.

“Don’t worry. I know how to deal with this kind of people,” Negan said, seeming awfully sure of himself.

Astrid said something too, but she was crying so hard, Alex could only make out about one word in ten.

Shaking her head, Alex stepped away from the office and tried the door opposite. Bathroom. Good. Toeing off her boots and peeling off her pants she took off her panties, stuffing them in her pocket, before putting her pants back on. Going commando was barely an improvement, but it wasn’t as if Alex had a lot of other choices.

+++

She made herself comfortable on the leather sofa with beer and chips and her phone, deliberately not opening the gallery to search for THE pictures.

Negan and Astrid’s meeting seemed to go on forever though. The beer was empty and her battery too and they were still in the office.

Alex put a pillow under her head and pulled up her legs, getting comfortable.

+++

She was woken up an indeterminate amount of time later by the sound of something shattering on a tile floor. “Fucking shit!” someone cursed.

Sitting up, she blinked, trying to remember where she was and who was in the other room.

Right! She was at Negan’s place.

“Are you okay?” she muttered, untangling her legs from the blanket someone had put on top of her.

“Do I sound fucking okay?” Negan answered.

Alex moved towards his voice and found him in the bathroom. A sharp odor hung in the air, making her eyes water.

Negan sat on the edge of the bathtub. His face was bloody, as were his knuckles.

“Shit, what happened?” Alex exclaimed, taking a step towards him.

“Careful, there’s glass fucking everywhere,” Negan muttered, reaching out to hold her back.

“What happened?” Alex repeated, taking a couple of steps back and putting on her boots.

She took the towel Negan had used to clean up his hands and wetted it. Sitting down with him she took hold of his right hand and carefully dabbed at his knuckles.

“Dropped the fucking disinfectant,” Negan said, letting his hands sink against hers.

“I meant your face,” Alex said slowly. She got up and wet the towel again, focusing on his face.

“You should see the other guy,” Negan waved her off, looking up at her as she cleaned a cut on his cheek.

Smiling, Alex put the towel to the side and let her hands travel through Negan hair. It was damp with sweat and a leaf hung in the dark strands.

Negan put his arms around her and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to the top of her breasts and inhaled deeply. “I should have killed that fucker for interrupting us,” he muttered against her skin.

“Yea…” Alex whispered, breathing heavily.

“How about a shower?” Negan let his hands travel under her shirt and pushed it upwards.

“Shouldn’t we…” Alex cleared her throat as he pressed a kiss to her exposed stomach, “clean up the glass first?”

Negan didn’t hesitate a second. He got to his feet and ushered Alex out of the bathroom. With quick, efficient movements he rolled up the bathmat, careful not to drop any shards that might have caught on it and dropped it out into the corridor. Taking off his shirt, he quickly wiped the floor with it and tossed it towards the bathmat.

That would probably suffice.

She pulled her shirt over her head as well and toed off her boots at the same time.

Negan turned on the hot water and unbuckled his pants.

It almost felt like a race of who could get undressed faster.

Negan won. He stood by as Alex struggled out of her jeans, watching her.

“When did you…” he looked confused.

Alex snorted. “Earlier…” She stepped out of her pants and pushed him backwards into the shower. The stall was big, like everything else in his flat, and Alex wondered how big his bed would be. She should have checked the bedroom… but she was kind of looking forward to the surprise, and then she didn’t think about much else any longer when Negan put his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

The cut on his face had stopped bleeding. It was barely even visible any more now that the blood washed away. The skin on his knuckles was angry and red, but the blood washed off. It hadn’t been his own.

Alex still took her time to clean each finger and massage his hands while she stood with her back to him, pressing her body against his.

Negan watched her over her shoulder, playing over her body with his free hand.

“I need to make sure everything is in fine working order before we can do anything else,” Alex explained, half turning towards him.

“Good thinking!” Negan agreed. “This one’s just fine, I think,” he muttered, letting his left hand travel down over her stomach.

Alex whimpered when his fingers moved over her opening, carefully spreading her folds. “Yea… good…” She closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying his touches. Negan’s free hand travelled over her breasts and her throat, cradling her for a second and finally found her mouth, tracing her lips.

Alex parted them and he pushed into her mouth, penetrating her the same way as he did farther down.

His erection pressed against her back, hard and ready.

Alex turned around and went on tiptoe to kiss him, before bending her knees and moving all the way down to the ground, letting her hands trail after her and around him. She grabbed his rock hard ass, holding him steady and turned her face to lick his full length from balls to tip, parting her lips, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin. He tasted fresh and clean and everything was pleasantly slippery and wet and Alex allowed herself a couple minutes to explore and play with him, while touching herself at the same time.

Looking up, she found him watching her eagerly.

She let one of her hands trail over his buttocks and hip and cradled his balls, as she took his dick as far as she could, her eyes focused on his face. She gave a soft moan when his dick hit the back of her throat.

“Holy shit,” Negan muttered, burying his fingers in her wet hair.

With a soft sigh, Alex pulled back, gently letting her teeth graze over Negan’s sensitive skin.

“You’re…” Negan said, but words failed him when Alex let her hand follow her mouth. She knew Negan wasn’t too sensitive, so she could use some pressure… and that was exactly what she did, squeezing his dick just as tight as she dared. Negan seemed to like it, if his buckling knees were any indication. He took a step backwards and held on to the wall with one hand.

Alex was mighty proud of herself and she took him back in, letting her hands wander between his legs. He willingly spread them for her and she let one finger wander back behind his balls to the sensitive spot there. The skin was as silky smooth as the very tip of him.

Alex wished she could lick it, but they didn’t have the right angle for that in the shower. Her hands would have to suffice. She let her finger travel back even further, careful to never let go of his dick with her mouth. Most guys weren’t into anal play, but she figured Negan was comfortable enough with his sexuality to let her…

“Keep fucking going,” Negan mumbled, his fingers digging into her shoulder.

Alex hadn’t realized she had hesitated, but his plea was all she needed. She let her finger circle the ring muscle a couple times, knowing full well how very sensitive that spot was. She pushed just a little, barely enough to penetrate, before she pulled away again, focusing more on his dick, taking him in as far as she could, which was quite far, considering she didn’t have much of a gag reflex.

Negan moaned deeply and his hand wandered to the back of her head to hold her steady. Alex pulled back just enough so she could breathe.

She loved that game of control, the struggle… Her kneeling before him might feel like Negan was in control, but in reality, it was Alex. She had him at her mercy. She could make him come with just a couple of movements, come so hard he would go down on his knees himself, but she liked to let him think he was the one controlling her… for now.

Her finger traveled back between his buttocks again and found his muscle. She circled him once, twice and gently pushed.

A deep groan told her she was doing good. Very good indeed, if the salty taste that slowly started filling her mouth was any indication. She swallowed around his dick and pushed a little more, a little deeper, taking great care not to hurt him with her fingernails. She had to be firm but careful.

“Not yet,” Negan whimpered, actually whimpered. His hands searched purchase against the slippery tiles on the walls, but found none, so he settled back to holding on to her with one hand and to the top of the shower stall with the other.

Alex grinned. Not yet, he had said.

Well, she could keep going for a little while longer. She pulled back and let go of his dick completely, licking the full length again, as she moved past it and towards his balls, taking them in one after the other, sucking on them, cradling them.

She licked and sucked and poked for a while longer, not sure how much time was passing. Negan was shaking all over, his knees buckling with her every move. He must be fighting hard so he didn’t come all over her.

Letting go of him for a moment, she moved to kiss the part below his belly button. “You ready?” she muttered.

“For what?” Negan panted.

“The orgasm of your life, of course,” Alex laughed.

Negan’s breath hitched. He looked down at her and licked his lips. “Where have you fucking been all my life?”

Alex shrugged and let a lazy finger travel over his dick.

“I’m ready,” Negan said.

“Say please!”

“What?” He seemed irritated.

“Ask me to finish you off!” Alex said, letting her lips slide over his tip, but not taking him in, licking his slit with the very tip of her tongue.

“You… fucking minx! Making me ask…” he shook his head with a smirk. “Finish me off, please.”

“As you wish,” Alex whispered, taking him back into her mouth, slowly, carefully. She couldn’t have him come now. Not yet. She wanted to… Her hand wandered to his backside again, pushing, and Negan’s knees buckled so hard, she feared for a moment, he’d collapse on top of her.

No such thing happened. He caught himself, the muscles in his legs and stomach and ass tightening.

Alex pushed her finger inside of him just a little further until she met resistance. She made a gesture as if asking someone to come closer with her finger and took a deep breath, before taking his dick down her throat again and swallowing around him.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Negan exclaimed and his dick convulsed in her mouth as he pumped his seed straight down her throat. His knees gave out and he caught himself against Alex’s shoulders, just barely managing to remain upright. His breath came hard and fast and Alex could see his heartbeat in the veins on his neck. He was positively done.

Negan leaned back against the wall, his hands slipping on the wet tiles, eyes closed. Alex pulled back, sucking out the last of his dick, making sure not to waste anything. He tasted of salt and pure masculinity. His eyes were closed and the water from the shower trailed down his body, collecting in the hair on his chest and stomach.

He was beautiful.

Alex grinned, as she realized she had worn him out. Thoroughly and fully.

“You alright?” she whispered, sitting back on her haunches, gently toughing his thigh, still feeling the muscles shake under his skin.

Negan opened his eyes and lazily smirked at her. “Never been better.”

“Good!” She grinned and carefully got to her feet. “Come on, let’s go to bed…”


End file.
